


Overboard

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad Carolyn Fic, F/M, First Time, Humor, M/M, Movie fic, good william fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a rich lonely man meets up with a carpenter and finds out his life isn't exactly what he had hoped it would be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overboard

Overboard  
by Patt

 

James Joseph Ellison walked up to his wife, Carolyn, and said, "Did you call the carpenter for the shelves and drawers for the closet?"

"He's been contacted and will be here in about an hour." Caro said angrily. She hated when he treated her like the hired help. Oh face, it Caro, you hate him, period.

At one time, she had actually found him attractive and she couldn't get enough of him. But he was as cold as his father. She had wanted a child and he had said no. This, to Carolyn, was the last straw. Now she looked elsewhere for her company and had fallen in love with someone and would just keep him on the side. She wasn't a complete fool; she knew that James would take her money away if he found out about her and Simon Banks. Simon worked for James's father and was on the yacht all the time lately. James didn't seem to suspect anything. Not that it really mattered anyway. If James found out, it would just be tough. William Ellison would never allow a huge scandal, so Caro was safe from him dumping her and leaving her with only her money. She liked having more than just her money, and god knows, James had plenty. 

The wealthy but lonely man watched his wife leave their room. He wondered why he called it their room when they didn't share a bed. They hadn't in almost a year. James knew that Caro was wasting no time in sleeping with anyone and everyone. Actually, it was only one someone that James could hear at night. And that someone was Simon Banks. He had always counted Simon as a friend, but now it would seem that maybe he was wrong. He was being screwed by both of them. And to think she wanted to have a child with you. Not if he had any choice in the matter, and he did.

 

>>

Blair Sandburg was new to the small coastal town. No one knew him but one man. He was the one who recommended him for the carpentry job. Blair needed the money. He had four children to feed and clothe. His one and only friend was one Henri Brown. The two men planned to open their own business someday. They just had to figure it out and get the money together.

Grabbing his tools, Blair took off for the harbor. He was going to build shelves and drawers in one of the closets on a yacht. He found himself just a bit nervous because he wasn't used to being around rich folk. 

The first person he met was Carolyn Plummer. What a bitch. Then he met James Ellison and he made Carolyn seem all warm and fuzzy.

Blair worked hard so he could get finished in one day. One of the people that worked for the Ellison's brought him a plate of food for lunch. He sat down on the huge bed and found himself staring out the window. Holy shit!

Standing there in all of his glory was a very naked James Ellison. Boy, did he look good. Blair noticed a strawberry birthmark on this beautiful man's left hip.

James turned around and stared into the window and Blair jumped off the bed and moved away from view.

"I can feel that little lowlife watching us." he said to Caro. 

"Who cares if he's watching, Jimmy?"

"Please stop calling me Jimmy. I hate that name."

"You didn't use to hate it, Jimmy."

"Well, I do now, Caro. So, please, knock it off."

They continued to soak up the rays and relax. James finally decided to check on the carpenter. He could be stealing them blind for all he knew. When he walked into the room, Blair was just walking out and said, "I've finished. Do you want to take a look?"

"Well, of course, I want to see it, you simpleton." He followed Blair into the closet and stood with his mouth hanging open. "What kind of wood did you use for this?"

"Oak. It gives it a nice look and feel, don't you agree?"

"Oak? Oak? You idiot, it was supposed to be made out of cedar. Take these all out and start over. And I'm not paying for your mistakes. 

"That's bullshit, man. Pay me for the work I've done, and you can hire someone else to finish in cedar." 

James grabbed Blair's toolbox and belt and stormed out of the room. The stunned carpenter could do nothing but follow. James pitched both over the edge of the boat. Blair had to follow since they were the only tools he owned and they were his trade. As he jumped over he yelled, "You cold mean bastard, you'll be sorry."

When James walked back into the closet he felt the smooth surface of the shelves and drawers. The carpenter had done a beautiful job. Too bad it hadn't been cedar. He didn't like to be mean, cruel, heartless and cold. 

Caro walked into the room and said, "You're already regretting being an asshole, aren't you? Well, get over it, Jimmy. He was nobody. You're James Joseph Ellison. He doesn't deserve you fretting about him. Now good night, I'm going to bed in my room."

James watched his wife leave him again. He decided he was going to see a lawyer soon. He couldn't continue living like this. Who was he kidding? No one wanted him for anything but his money. May as well just stick with his gold- digging wife.

 

>>

 

Carolyn walked into her room and into the arms of her lover. They kissed and caressed each other and talked quietly about things that both of them wanted out of life. None of them included being with James Ellison. Little did they know that James could hear them. After all, he was down at the other end of the hall, why would they think he could hear anything going on? 

Simon stripped Caro out of her clothing and then took his off and they slipped into the bed never breaking the connection of their lips. Simon slid his hand in between her legs and could feel how ready she was for him. He was going to make her feel good tonight; she needed it. She pulled away from him and whispered, "Simon, please make love to me now. I want you so badly. Make me forget about that cold man I'm married to."

Simon did just that. He made mad passionate love to Caro and before long they were both calling out each other's name in orgasm. 

"Caro, I would love to have children with you one of these days, so why don't we get married?" Simon asked. 

"Because I'm already married, or have you forgotten that?" She asked as she snuggled into his arms and started to fall asleep. 

"Well, I want you to think about leaving him soon. Will you at least think about it?"

"Yes, Simon, I'll think about it. Now can we go to sleep?" 

 

>>

Down the hall was a sad, lonely and defeated James Ellison lying on his bed with tears in his eyes. He knew his life would never be the same again.

Blair was able to salvage most of his tools, but some were ruined beyond repair. They would all have to be replaced. He vowed to get even with Ellison some day and some how. 

When he finally returned home that night he saw the same run down dirty place he had left that morning. Did you think the house-cleaning fairy had come to town? If the house gets cleaned it'll be because you do it; not the kids or a fairy. And what the fuck is going on with noticing a man in a sexual way? Well, I was thinking about fairies in all honesty, I guess. Try not to think about it anymore.

Blair wished he could discuss it with Henri but didn't think H would understand. These were the times he felt most lonely. 

Walking upstairs he checked on his sons. William was 10 and quite the handful, but he was such a help to Blair. He couldn't afford to leave them with sitters all the time. And not that many 10 year olds were that mature, but Will was. He was a godsend. James and Jacob were 8, his twins. They looked so different that they didn't even look like neighbors. They were all sleeping and Blair shut the door as he left. 

Nearing his door he heard the baby cry. Mason had just turned two when Blair's wife left them all. She left papers signing custody over to him. In the year since then, he was really trying to get on his feet. Picking Mason up, he took him over to the bed with him and lay him down. The bedroom door opened and Will asked, "Dad, is everything all right?"

Blair smiled and hugged his oldest for a brief moment. "Everything's going to be fine, Will. You boys have to start school tomorrow, so you'd better get to sleep."

"Night, Dad. I love you." Will called out heading back up the stairs to try to get back to sleep. 

Blair caught up to him and said, "I love you, too, Will, and thanks for all of the help. I couldn't do things around here without you."

 

>>

That night James Ellison was watching television when he realized his wedding ring was missing. Oh shit, I left it on the deck. Caro will never let me hear the end of it.

Why James felt the need to find it was beyond him, he just knew it was one important thing he had to try and keep the same. Everything else was changing, but he wanted his damn wedding ring. 

James walked out to the deck to try and find it. Luckily, for some odd reason, he was able to see things in the dark. He spotted his ring right off. It was lying on the edge of the yacht. As he was watching it he seemed to lose all thought and lost his balance and fell overboard hitting his head on the way down. It was the last thing he remembered. 

James Ellison woke to a splitting headache and didn't have a clue as to where or who he was. Before he had a chance to panic a doctor came in to talk to him. 

"Hello there. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked. 

"How do you think I'm feeling? I don't know who I am, or where I am and my head is killing me." James spat out. "Not to mention how inadequate this hospital is."

Dr. Megan Conner shook her head and thought, This man comes from money. You don't get this uppity by accident. He's got that rude rich man way about him. He also has those very expensive boxer briefs with his initials on them.

"I'm Dr. Megan Conner and we're trying to find out who you are now."

"Couldn't I stay at a nice hotel instead of this horrible place?" Jim asked with disgust clearly written all over his face.

"You have no money, sir. I'm sure you'll be picked up soon by your family when they notice that you're gone." 

James glared at her and she wished she were on vacation. She needed this like she needed a hole in the head. 

 

>>

Across town, Blair and Henri were fixing shelves at a store when a special bulletin came on the television. 

"Henri! That's the rich prick that threw all of my stuff overboard."

"Well, it says he has amnesia and no one has stepped forward to claim him yet." Henri said trying not to laugh too hard or too loud. 

"Holy shit, H! That's his wife walking away from the hospital with sunglasses on. Fuck, she left him. Do you believe it?"

"I guess she doesn't like him, either. He was probably spending too much of her money. I heard she came from old money."

"Henri, could you take over so I can go pick up the boys? I have to tell them that we're going to have a new nanny."

"What are you talking about, Blair? You can't afford a nanny. You can't really afford day care." Henri said looking at Blair like he'd lost his mind. 

"Well, that's just it. I'm going to get my money back, one way or another. So he's going to be my husband and my kids will be his, too, and he'll take care of them until the debt is paid back. I'll sit and figure it out and see how long it will take to pay me back. Then I'll contact his family."

"Jesus, Blair, we're not going to prison, are we?" Henri asked, not smiling anymore. 

Laughing, Blair walked out the door not answering him, leaving a confused and worried Henri Brown. He knew how Blair got when he had those ideas of his. 

Blair picked up all the boys at school, then swung by and picked Mason up from day care. While they went shopping at a second hand store, he explained to the boys what was happening. They all started giggling while shopping for clothes for their new daddy. They all knew that if they played their cards right, they'd have a nanny.

He dropped them off to get ready to meet their second dad and made his way to the hospital. On arrival, Dr. Conner took him right up to the locked wing.

Blair asked, "Why a locked wing?"

"To keep the staff from killing him." Conner answered truthfully. "I don't know how he was before, but he's a total asshole now. I'm so sorry, that was totally unprofessional of me."

"Oh,he has his good moments, but he can be an asshole. Don't worry about it" Blair said with a smile bordering on an evil grin.

"What is his name?" She asked. 

"Jim Ellis." Blair answered. 

The orderlies brought James Ellison into the room and he looked around and said, "Where's my wife?"

"Mr. Ellis, it seems we were looking for a person of the wrong gender." Megan said.

"What're you talking about?" James asked and then he looked at Blair and said, "No way. There is no fucking way. I might not remember who I am, but I do know I don't do men."

"Mr. Sandburg, do you have any way to let us know that he is your husband?" she asked. 

"Stop calling me his husband." Jim bellowed. 

"Well, I don't have his id or anything, but Jim does have a birthmark on his left hip. It's a small strawberry birthmark. About right here." Blair said pointing to the place that Jim's birthmark would be on his own body. 

Jim yelled, "My name is Jim? What kind of name is that? Jim then began pacing wondering what this little neo-hippie witch doctor punk was up to. 

Dr. Conner walked over to Jim and said, "Can we have a look and see if he's right?"

Jim turned away from everyone but Megan and looked. Fuck... Megan smiled and said, "It seems we have a winner."

"I can't believe you're going to take his word for it. You're all idiots. I'm going to sue your asses off." Jim grumbled.

"Jim, have you seen anyone else coming in to take you home?" Dr. Conner asked bluntly. 

With that said, the orderlies helped him get ready to go. Once he was ready, Blair signed all paperwork, and they handed him a big envelope with Jim's belongings in it. He then led the way out to the pickup. 

Jim said, "I don't feel like I've ever gotten in this truck with you."

"Well, that's probably because you usually sit in the back with the dogs. Hop in. I'm hungry." Blair said jumping in and starting the pickup. He glanced into the envelope and saw a pair of fancy boxer's in it and took them out and stuffed them into the glove box. 

James Ellison, now known as Jim Ellis climbed into the back of the truck and wondered why his life had to be this one. 

Blair opened the window behind him so he could talk to Jim if he had to. 

"So how long have we been together?" Jim finally asked. 

Never taking his eyes off the road Blair answered, "About 10 1/2 years."

"I've been with you for 10 1/2 years? Oh shit..."

"What's wrong?" Blair asked worriedly. 

"I. Swallowed. A. Bug." Jim said coughing, then almost choking. 

"Keep your mouth closed." Blair said smiling evilly. 

The rest of the ride was quiet. Once they arrived Jim said, "This is where we live?" He looked around at the run down place he would be calling home. 

"Yeah, we've only been here a week. It much nicer than some of the dumps we've lived in." Blair said getting out of the truck. Jim followed and saw a woman come out of the house. 

"Mr. Sandburg, I won't ever watch those demons again. Jim watched her storm off and then asked, "Demons?"

"Our kids!" Blair said walking into the house. 

"We have kids? When did this happen?" Jim asked following Blair. 

"We have four. Come on in and you can meet them again." Blair called out brightly. 

Jim walked into his new life, afraid to even think of what else could go wrong. As he followed Blair in he couldn't believe that they all lived like this. The smell alone was about to knock him over. 

"Hey, guys, Daddy Jim is home. Come and say hello."

Jim was then greeted by four children. The oldest one shook his hand and said, "Glad to have you back, Dad."

"What's your name?" Jim asked. 

"Will. You call me Will, short for William. I'm 10."

"That name seems really familiar to me." Jim said. 

"You named him that." Blair said. "These are our twins, James and Jacob. They're eight."

The smaller twin, Jacob hugged Jim and pretended to cry. "Daddy Jim, we're so glad to have you baaaaaaccccccckkkkk." Blair swatted his arm, to let him know to back off on the dramatics. 

Jim didn't know what to do so he just patted Jacob on the back until Jacob moved away from his arms. 

"And this little guy is Mason. He doesn't talk yet. He's almost three years old."

Mason put his arms out towards Jim, so Jim took him. The baby snuggled into Jim's body making him feel good. Jim never would have thought he even liked children.

"Isn't he a little old to be not talking?"

"The doctors said he'd talk when he's ready." Blair said as they continued on. And this is where we live until I get working more and we can afford something better." Blair said waving his arms around the room as if he was giving a tour. 

"Blair, what do I do for a living?" Jim asked almost dreading the answer. 

"You don't work right now. You wanted to be at home with Mason. So you're a stay-at-home dad."

"Oh..." 

"Why don't you fix us all some dinner and things might start coming back to you." Blair said as he pushed Jim into the kitchen. 

Jim put Mason in the high chair and looked to see what he was supposed to make. There was a whole raw chicken in the fridge so he pulled it out and tried to figure out what to do with it. Funny, I don't feel like I've ever done this before in my life.

Mason clapped his hands and laughed making Jim smile back at him. He's a great baby. I think...

Jim cut up carrots, potatoes and chicken and put them in the pot. Once it was ready he tried to turn the stove on, but nothing happened. He stuck his head out the doorway and said, "How do you get the stove to work?"

Blair sighed and said, "You have to use a match to light the pilot light, pumpkin."

Jim growled and went back in to light it. He could smell the gas, but figured that it was just his sense of smell acting up again. He lit a match and the burner went, 'poof', burning all of the hair off of his arm making him yell out. That scared little Mason and made him start sobbing. 

William came running into the room with the fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over Jim. Jim howled from the overload of pain, noise and smell. Then he went completely still and looked like he was in a daze. 

Blair pushed Jim over to a chair and told Will to please calm Mason down. Blair started talking to Jim in a calm tone saying, "Jim, come on, man, you're scaring us here. You don't want to scare the kids your first night back, right?"

Jim blinked and took a huge breath and said, "I'm sorry about dinner."

"No problem, man, maybe you can start tomorrow. What just happened to you?" Blair asked. 

"I don't know. I'm the one with no memory, remember?" Do you mind if I change into some of my clothes?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, follow me."

Jim followed Blair and was shown where his clothing was kept. Blair walked out to give Jim some privacy. 

When Jim came walking out of the bedroom Blair had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Jim's jeans were three inches too short and four sizes to big in the waist. 

"Please tell me I don't dress like this." Jim almost begged. 

"No, you've lost a great deal of weight in the last few months."

"Did I grow taller, too?" Jim asked clearly trying to figure this out in his mind. 

"Your back is bad and you used to walk slumped over. It made you seem shorter. You're better now. We'll get you something to wear tomorrow. All right?"

Will ran into the room and held up a pair of Dockers that were long and asked, "How about these?"

"Yeah, I could live with these, Will. Thank you." 

Will then helped Jim pick out a shirt that would go with his Dockers and left Jim to get dressed in privacy. 

Jim said, "You don't have to leave, Will. It's okay." Jim got dressed and once he was done, Will hugged him and said, "We really did miss you, dad. We're glad to have you back."

Jim suddenly felt so scared and alone. He pulled Will closer into his arms and said, "Thank you. I'm feeling a little lost right now. I needed that."

"Don't worry, Dad. Everything will be just fine." Will said as they walked out of the room. 

Blair was shocked at how good Jim looked in the second hand clothing. God, he's a good looking man. Stop that, Sandburg, this is just to get your money back.

Blair and Jim cooked the stew together and everyone left the mess for Jim when dinner was done. 

"Jim, I have to go meet some friends for a beer. You and the boys be good."

"Blair, please don't leave me alone tonight. Not with the kids." Jim pleaded.

"I do this all the time, Jim. The doctor said to get back to your normal routine as soon as possible. So get used to it, big guy." Blair said as he walked out the front door. 

Jim turned to Will and said, "What do I do?"

"We have school tomorrow so baths, showers, homework and bed."

So Jim busied himself getting the eight year old twins into the bath. They seemed like sweet children. Then Jacob spit a mouthful of water at Jim so Jim splashed him and the water war was on. Will and Mason came in and got into it, too.

By the time they were done, everyone was not only soaked, but clean.

Once everyone was dressed for bed, they all sat down at the table for homework. They got everything done and then Jim tucked them all into bed. Once the house was quiet, he cleaned the kitchen until his hands were sore. Why do I feel like I've never done this before? He was exhausted and fell into the bed in their room and went right to sleep. 

When Blair got off work, from his second job, he stopped and bought a whiskey. Instead of drinking it he poured it over his neck and shirt.

Henri watched and said, "What are you doing now? Anyone ever tell you that you're a weird dude?"

"But,of course. And I'm going to go home and scare the shit out of Jim Ellison." Both men began laughing at the thought of a drunk Blair going home hoping to have his wicked way with Jim. 

"Don't have too much fun, Blair." Henri called out as Blair was leaving. 

"Talk to you tomorrow, H." Blair said leaving with too many evil plans to try on big Jim Ellison tonight. 

 

>>

On the Ellison Yacht, Caro was having a complete blast not worrying about having to answer to James at all. She knew she was safe for a while. If it weren't for those annoying phone calls from William, it would have been perfect. The old man was quite annoyed that his son wasn't returning his phone calls. Caro refused to let the old man ruin her fun. And Simon was seeing to it that she did indeed have fun. There was something so great about sleeping in her own bed with someone other than her husband. She loved being able to do this to James. He was such a prick. He'd been an ass to her since they got married and she felt like this was one way of paying him back. In fact, she might even consider leaving the prick if Simon continued to want to marry her.

That night Simon asked her to leave James again. He didn't like sleeping with her behind his friend's back. Carolyn told him that she would consider it and would probably be happy to. 

 

>>

Jim heard the pickup drive up outside and could hear Blair stumbling into the house. Somehow, he hadn't really thought about the sleeping arrangements until now. Shit…

Blair walked into the bedroom and started stripping his clothes off and Jim could smell the booze on him. Jim just laid there trying not to have a nervous breakdown. Blair slipped under the covers and began to snuggle up to Jim. Jim started shaking and Blair pulled away and said, "What? No Boom boom?"

Boom Boom? That what we call it? "I don't feel like we should do anything yet, Blair."

"Sure and while you're at it, you need to move out to the sofa." Blair said grabbing sheets and blankets for him. 

"Why? Are you angry with me?" Jim asked. 

"No, your back. We need a new mattress and you feel better when you sleep on the sofa."

"Oh." Jim said following Blair out to the living room. Actually, he had slept quite well, but if this is the way they did things, then so be it. 

"See you tomorrow. I'll wake you up to get the boys ready for the bus, all right?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Blair." Jim said, not really knowing how he should act or feel but was quite certain that this might be the most alone he'd ever felt. How in the hell would you know? You have amnesia, you nutjob.

 

>>

Morning came way too quickly. Blair woke him up to make breakfast and make lunches so that the boys would be ready for the bus. 

Blair handed Jim a list and said, "The doctor said that you're supposed to get back into the routine, so here's a list of things you do each day. Please get them all done. See you tonight."

"Yeah, you have a good day, too." Jim said to Blair's retreating form. 

He made oatmeal following all of the directions on the package and the kids seemed to like it. They all ate it, at any rate. So that went well. Then he was making their lunches and realized how he didn't remember anything. God, what do you make sandwiches out of? He turned to Will and said, "What do I normally make you all for lunch?"

Peanut butter sandwiches, chips and a drink." Will said helpfully. 

Jim proceeded to make sandwiches and put them in baggies. He could hear the bus honking and hurried and yelled, "Here, Will." 

Will grabbed his lunch and hugged Jim and flew out the door. 

Jim turned to the twins and said, "Twin, here."

"My name is James, Dad. Not twin." He grabbed his lunch and tried to take off out the door, but Jim grabbed him and said, "I'm sorry, James. I'll try harder."

James hugged him and ran out the door. Then he turned to Jacob and said, "All right, Jacob, here's yours. Don't miss that bus."

Jacob gave him a hug and took off like a bat out of hell so they wouldn't leave him behind. Jim watched out the doorway, realizing that he had a lot to do and not that much time before the kids came back again, so he'd better get started.

The first thing on the list was cleaning the kitchen. He began scrubbing and cleaning and Mason followed him everywhere. It was actually kind of cute, and Jim felt himself getting attached to the little stinker. 

At lunch time he said, "Mason, you wanna have some lunch with Daddy?"

Mason lifted his arms up and said, "Daddy." 

Jim picked up the phone and called the number that Blair had left to reach him in an emergency. Blair finally came to the phone out of breath and said, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Mason?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I needed to tell you that Mason just called me Daddy."

"You called me at work, pissing my boss off to tell me that?" Blair said mostly because he was jealous of the fact that someone else was being called Daddy and not him. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be pleased that he spoke. I'll talk to you later."

"Jim, I won't be home until really late because I have to meet the guys. So I won't be back until about 11:00. See you then. It really is great that Mason is starting to talk. I'm really busy so I'll see you later." Blair said hanging up the phone. 

Jim wondered if he was always this lonely. He hung the phone up and looked around the house and saw that he had about 20 more things to do before the boys got home. He fed Mason and put him down for a nap and began to tear the house apart. 

When the boys came home from school, Jim was quiet. Too quiet. They knew that their dad had pissed Jim off somehow, but they'd see if they could make things better. They helped Jim continue cleaning the house and helped make dinner. When the boys went out to do some things in the yard, Jim was out helping and they told him he was it for a game of tag. Jim goofed around with them, and finally they all ended up in a bunch of leaves on the ground.

After dinner, Jim helped the boys do their homework and then saw to it that they all got their showers or baths. Once they were all tucked in bed, Jim continued to clean the house. 

He fell asleep on the sofa early because he was exhausted. When Blair returned home at midnight, Jim didn't even stir from his sleep. Blair walked into the kitchen and couldn't believe how clean it was. He opened the fridge and saw that dinner was on a plate for him with a note from Jim. 

Blair, 

I'm sorry I made you angry at work today. I'll try and do things better. Give me some more time.

Jim

Blair sighed as he went in and got ready for bed. Man, this was supposed to be more fucking fun.

The next morning, Blair got Jim up and told him he had to go to work early, so Jim was left alone again. After getting the boys up, he went through the normal routine and got them on the bus. Once he and Mason were alone, Jim started working on reading to him so that he might begin talking a little sooner. 

The phone rang in the middle of a great story and Mason wasn't at all happy about sharing his daddy with the telephone. 

"Mason, do you want to go for a ride into town? We have to go and get your brothers from school. Something is wrong." 

Mason lifted his arms up to Jim and said, "Bye-bye."

"Yes, bye-bye is right. Good boy." Jim said being very pleased that Mason said another word. 

He put him in his seat and buckled him in and they made their way into town. Jim had to find out where the school was because he didn't remember. 

Arriving at the classroom, there was a mean looking teacher in the classroom with the boys. They were all itching and squirming in their seats. 

"Hello, these boys belong to me." Jim said. 

"I'm Mrs. Miller and I just wanted you to know that they're all playing sick today, and not very convincingly."

"Well, I'll talk to them on the way home, I've had my share of troubles with them, too." Jim said and then looked over and saw the red blotches on their skin and investigated it more closely. 

"Mrs. Miller, do you want to take a look at this?"

"What?" She asked totally put off by Jim's attitude. 

"Tell me what you see here?"

"Well, I didn't realize they had poison oak or whatever it is. I had no idea. I just thought they were making it up to cause trouble. They're behind in their classes. They were tested and they're way behind."

"You can take those tests and shove them, Mrs. Miller. I'll take them home now and get them better, but don't ever say they're behind to them again. I'll work with them and get them more prepared for their classes. But I have to know if there is a problem to start with. Understood?"

"Fine, Mr. Ellis. I hope you have better luck with those children then we do."

"Boys, get out to the truck. NOW!" And the three boys ran out of the room and down the hallway missing their dad hiding in a doorway, listening to what had happened. 

"Don't you ever talk down to my boys again, Mrs. Miller. If you have a problem, you talk it out with me, but don't let them know there's one." 

"I understand, Mr. Ellis. Thank you for coming."

"Well, why wouldn't I? They're my children, aren't they?" Jim asked as he walked out of the room. He reached down and picked up Mason and they practically ran to the truck. Jim knew he'd have to get some calming salve to put on them. 

After he got Mason buckled in, Will said, "thanks, Dad. She was really being mean to us."

"First of all, she was wrong for not seeing if you were ill. Secondly, you boys have to study harder and try to fit in better. Am I understood?"

"Yes, dad," three voices called out in unison. 

 

>>

When they got home, he called Blair to let him know about the kids. Blair told him he'd be late again. Jim didn't even bother arguing with him. 

After things had calmed down somewhat, Jim soaked them in oatmeal as the pharmacist had recommended. He said that would take the itching out somewhat. Then he got them all ready for bed and put the salve on their welts.

"Guys, I know it itches but I don't want you to scratch. All right? Tomorrow, we're going to tackle this room and get it clean. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dad, thanks." Will said. 

"Night, Dad." Jacob said quietly and then James said, "Sleep well, Dad."

"Thanks, see you in the morning, boys." And Jim found himself doing the strangest thing. He leaned down and kissed each of them on the forehead. They didn't seem to mind, so this must have been normal behavior.

Once he got Mason all settled for the night, he got the rest of the housework done and got ready for bed. He showered and started itching like mad. His skin felt like it was on fire. Jim looked down and saw the hives on his skin and knew he had the same thing as the boys. He soaked in oatmeal and then put the pink salve all over his body. Then he went to bed on the sofa.

Blair worked long, hard and late. Finally arriving home, he was on the verge of exhaustion. As he walked through the house, he could see that Jim was keeping it nice and clean. Blair felt a small feeling of shame for a moment, until it was taken over by that feeling of vengeance for his destroyed property. Blair had to keep a cool head.

When he reached into the fridge for a cold beer, he saw how nice and clean the fridge was again and how dinner was sitting on a plate waiting for him. He heated it up and then washed everything, put it in the strainer and made his way to the bedroom. On the way he saw that Jim was moving and had a sheet over his head. 

Blair walked up to the sofa and said, "Jim, why do you have your head covered with a sheet?"

"Because I don't want you to see me like this. I look awful." Jim said sorrowfully. 

"What are you talking about?"

"I have poison oak, too."

"Let me have a look and see if you're all right." Blair said as he pulled the sheet off Jim's head. He could see tears in Jim's eyes and saw at once the swelling of his face and neck. The hives were horrible. 

"Yeah, you do look awful, but that's okay, it'll be better tomorrow. Do the boys look this bad?"

"No, and they were in it more than I was. I don't know why this is hitting me so hard?" Jim whined. 

"Thank you for taking care of the boys. You're doing a really good job." 

"Well, why wouldn't I? They're mine, too. Right?" Jim asked shyly. "I don't even know how we got these boys."

"We had a surrogate Mom. She had all four of them. They're mine. But only because you wanted it that way." Blair rushed to add. 

"We could afford a surrogate?" Jim asked somewhat confused. 

"Well, that's one of the reason's that we don't have any money."

"Oh, I see." Jim said, not really seeing at all. "Blair do we have pictures of the two of us, or me with the boys when they were little? Something to help spark my memory."

"I'll look tomorrow, okay. I know we have an album around here somewhere. Now, let's get you into a real bed."

"No, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Blair."

"I'll feel better having you in bed with me, if you need me, just let me know."

Jim was so relieved that he could sleep on the cool sheet on the bed, without having to worry about sex with a man. Jim was certain that he'd have remembered that. You don't remember anything, you moron.

Lying there, Jim couldn't sleep and finally said, "Blair, are my parents dead?"

Blair was surprised by the question, but should have thought about it. "Your mom died about six years ago from Liver disease. It was from her drinking."

"God, that's horrible. My dad is dead, too?" Jim asked. 

"Oh no, he's alive and well, due out for parole in another four years. You're pretty proud of how well he's doing, too."

"Blair, is there anything about my life that isn't awful?"

"Well, you always liked me and the kids." Blair said acting like his feelings were hurt. 

"No, I mean, is there any story you can tell me about something decent that happened in my life? Not a horrible story."

Blair sat up in bed and leaned into the headboard and pulled Jim into his arms. He was quite surprised when Jim let himself be pulled into another man's arms. "When I was first dating you, you worked at a fast food place. One night, I went to pick you up when one of the customers started choking and you knew just what to do. Saved the guy's life. They all patted you on the back and gave you a raise. I was really proud of you, too."

"Blair, you're quite charming when you want to be." Jim said as he snuggled into Blair's chest and started to fall asleep. 

What the fuck am I getting myself into here? More than you bargained for, that's for sure.

 

>>

The phone ringing woke Carolyn up from a sound sleep and she answered, "What?"

"Do not talk to me with that tone, young lady." William Ellison said flatly. "Where is James?"

"William, I told him that you called, he's been goofing around and hanging out with some friends of his. I've not had time to ask him if he'd called you or not. I'm sorry. I'll see if I can talk to him tomorrow."

"Where is he right now, Carolyn? I want to speak to my son, and I want to speak to him soon." 

"Yes, William. I'll tell him that you called." She said hanging the phone up. 

Turning to Simon she said, "I think it's almost time for us to take him back home. William's beginning to be a real pain in the ass."

"Well Caro, it is his son. He's probably wondering where he is."

"I knew you'd stick up for him. God, you piss me off sometimes. Get out of my room." She said angrily. 

"Caro, I'm sorry. Let me stay and make you forget everything that's going on." And that was the last thing she thought about because Simon began to work his magic with her body. He knew exactly what she needed and when. I wonder why Jimmy never made me feel this way?

When Caro fell asleep, Simon was thinking of some way to keep an eye on James while he was in that little town. He got out of bed and made some calls. He then called William and told him that James was spending some time with a woman in a small town, but he'd have someone watching out for him the whole time. William seemed to calm down somewhat over this news. He would let it go for a week or two more. Then he would call in the troops. He had spies all over the place. Maybe Jimmy really just did need some time to cool off and fool around a little. God knows he would need it, married to Carolyn Plummer. 

>>

At 3:00 a.m. Jim woke up to an odd feeling. Shit, Blair's hard cock is rubbing up against me. Fuck… Or not.

Jim turned towards Blair and began to kiss him. He felt like he needed the closeness desperately. Blair started to wake up and pushed Jim away and said, "I think we should wait, Jim. Wait until your memory is back all the way. All right?"

In answer Jim started kissing Blair again and finally Blair couldn't fight him any more. He was so damn needy himself. It had been a long time since he had slept with anyone. He already knew that he wasn't going to last long. They began stripping and then Blair slid his body over Jim's and began pushing their cocks together until both men couldn't hold on any longer. Jim cried out "Blair" when he came, making Blair feel somewhat guilty all of a sudden. 

Jim continued to kiss Blair and when he finally pulled away he said, "God, that felt so damn good. I needed you more than you'll ever know. Does it always feel this good for us?"

"Baby, it's always like the first time with you. Now go to sleep, morning comes early for us both." Blair said getting up to get something to clean them up with.

When he came walking out of the bathroom, he had wet cloths and towels. Once he cleaned them both up, he put everything in the hamper and lay back down next to Jim. 

"Where did we meet?" Jim asked. 

"I met you at that fast food restaurant. It was love at first sight."

"So we dated a long time and then started getting serious?" Jim asked with some hope in his voice. 

"No, we fucked in my car the first night we met." Blair said with some anger he didn't really know he had. Why am I angry with him? It's not his fault that you suddenly hopped the fence and decided to sleep with a man. It's not his fault that he has amnesia. Oh who am I kidding, it is his fault? He's an asshole. He'll get his memory back soon enough and then everything will go downhill.

God, I was a short, fat, slut. I've no shame. Jim thought as he rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

Blair felt guilty and pulled Jim into his arms. "I wasn't kidding when I said, it's always like the first time with you."

"Thank you. Do we love each other, Blair?"

"Yeah. Now go to sleep, baby."

Jim did just that. Blair knew that he was going to have to do something soon. But he was hoping for more time. There was something about Jim Ellison that was appealing and he didn't know why. 

 

>>

In the morning, Blair got up and was standing in the closet getting some things for work, when Jim looked strangely at him and said, "There's something very familiar about you and the closet."

"Yeah, we like to do it in the closet."

Jim turned beet red and got out of bed and went into the bathroom. God, I can't believe I want him to make love to me. I hope he'll do it without me asking. I'm too embarrassed to ask.

Way to go, Sandburg. You asshole. Blair finished getting ready for work and knocked on the door and Jim opened it up and pulled Blair into his arms.

"We don't have time, Jim. I have to get to work. I'll talk to you more tonight. The kids need to get up." Blair said as he walked away and got ready for work. 

Jim leaned against the wall and could have cried. He doesn't love me. He doesn't want me. I'm just someone to baby-sit for the kids. When he walked out of the bathroom, he was dressed and wouldn't look Blair in the eye. 

"Hey big man, I'm just tired and in a hurry. We'll talk tonight, okay?"

"Sure. Have a good day." Jim said as he headed up to wake their boys up. He found himself looking forward to it. They were sweet kids. When he opened the door, he saw their oldest just staring at him. "What's wrong, Will?"

"I heard you and Dad fighting and wondered if you're going to leave us."

"Hey, big guy, I won't leave you. I'll never leave you." Jim said as he hugged Will close to him. "Now get your butt up and help me get those twins ready for school."

Smiling, Will helped him do the morning routine. The boys were much better so wouldn't need to stay home that day. Once the school bus picked the boys up, Jim got busy with the house and then spent time reading to Mason. 

Blair stopped by Brown's house and asked him to manipulate some pictures of Jim and himself for wedding photos. He had to do something. Jim was becoming too unreasonable about everything. Brown promised to have something by that night. While he was there, he and Brown talked about the business they had talked about opening. Both men wanted to be in the bed and breakfast business. So they had come across some great property and wanted to buy it and make a go of it. Blair decided that he'd ask Jim for some helpful ideas to get the place ready, he might have some good ones.

While helping the boys with their homework, Will asked Jim where Blair was. "He's bowling with the guys tonight." Jim answered. 

"That's hard to do when you don't have your ball."

Jim glanced over at the bowling bag and realized that Blair wasn't home and had lied to him for a reason. "Will, could you watch the boys for me for a short time, I need to see if I can find your dad?"

"Good idea. Find him and bring him home, all right?" Jacob asked. 

"I'll try." Jim said sadly. 

As he drove around town trying to find his lover, he finally saw their truck and saw Blair working at a fish factory. Not a very glamorous job, but that didn't matter. He was trying to make things better for his family. Jim vowed to make Blair happy; no matter what.

Arriving at the house, Blair found Jim wide awake and holding a beer out to him. "Hey."

"Did you have fun bowling?" Jim asked. 

"It was all right. Listen I'm beat. I'm going to shower and go to bed."

Jim just watched his love go into the bathroom and wondered if he could get up the nerve to climb into the shower with him. You had better, or you might just lose him.

He slipped out of his clothing and pulled the curtain back and pulled Blair into his arms. They began kissing and rubbing each other's bodies. Jim finally took a deep breath and said, "Would you make love to me? I want to feel you inside of me."

"I think we should take things slower, Jim."

"Please? I need you to make love to me."

Blair started kissing him again and they got out of the shower, drying each other off, heading into the bedroom. The two naked men climbed into the bed and Blair reached for supplies that he had next to the bed. He had some lotion and some condoms there. He started preparing Jim slowly and gently. He didn't want to scare him or hurt him. Finally with three fingers inside of him, he was begging for Blair's cock to replace the fingers. Blair tried to tell himself that this was wrong. He shouldn't be fucking this man's ass, knowing full well that he wasn't his. But having Jim lying there begging to be fucked was too much of a temptation for him. He was lost in the sexual haze. Jesus, now I'm sounding like Naomi.

"Take me, Blair." Jim said softly, but yet commanding. 

"We'll go slow, Jim. If it hurts you tell me and I'll pull out."

"Just fuck me already."

"Okay, where is my usually sensible headed man of the house?"

"He's waiting to get what he wants, and he's still waiting."

Smiling, Blair pushed into Jim, watching Jim's face with the initial pain. "You okay, big man?"

"Yeah, just go slow, okay? It's probably been a while, right?"

"Right." Blair said getting soft at the thought of what he was doing to this man.

"Blair, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I think I'm just tired. Maybe you could do me, you think?"

"Yeah, I think that could be arranged." Jim grabbed the lotion and started to prepare Blair as he had done to Jim earlier. He was very careful and finally when he thought he was loosened up enough he said, "You ready, hot shot?"

"Hot shot?"

"Well, I imagine you're going to be shooting something hot soon." Jim said smiling as he pushed into Blair.

Of course it hurt a little at first, but that initial pain was replaced by a feeling of utter completeness. Blair felt like they belonged together, as if they were one. Sandburg, you are in this way too deep. Oh hell, who are you kidding, he's in you way too deep.

"Jim, give it to me hard, you're not going to hurt me, baby."

As Jim continued his thrusts, he thought that he couldn't have forgotten how fantastic this had felt, could he? What kind of a man loves another man and forgets how this feels. Ellis, you need to get that memory back and figure out if this is the way you do it all the time, or if he takes you sometimes, too.

Jim reached around and started stroking Blair in time with his own thrusts and before long both of them were screaming each others name and coming hard. As they lie there getting their breath back, Jim said, "I love you, Blair."

"I love you, too, Jim."

Jim got up and got the towel and wash cloths this time and cleaned them both up and pulled Blair into his arms as they fell asleep. Jim felt better than he did in years. That night he dreamed of New Years Eve party, where he seemed to be the guest of honor, and everyone was dressed up and very fancy. He woke to this dream and wondered why he would be dreaming of a party that he and Blair would never have been invited to? Oh who cares, Ellis, just dream of how great it felt fucking your lover's ass tonight. Try and think of only that for the time being.

 

>>

Simon Banks called William Ellison and said, "We're keeping a close watch on your boy. He seems to be having a good time. Should be just let him enjoy himself for awhile?"

"Why not? We know he can't have any fun with the bitch."

"Okay, I'll keep you posted. I won't call for another couple of months."

"That's fine, Simon. Thanks for keeping a watch out on Jimmy."

"No problem, William. Take care of yourself." Simon hung the phone up smiling to himself. He had just bought Carolyn about two more months of fun in the sun.

She walked into the room and said, "What's happening with William?"

"He said to leave him there for two months. So we'll have a little vacation. I've got men watching him to be sure he doesn't get hurt. He's in good hands."

"Like I care."

Simon glanced at his love and wondered again if he'd made a mistake in falling in love with her. She was a very cold, unfeeling person. But Jesus she was good in bed. Who was he to complain?

 

>>

Back at the house, Blair walked in, carrying a packet from Henri Brown.

"Jim, I have a few pictures to show you. I can't find the rest of them. They didn't make it with the move." 

Both men sat down on the porch stairs and Blair handed each picture to Jim, one at a time. 

"I don't look very happy, Blair."

"Well, you were trying to lose the weight then. You were miserable until you got the hang of it."

"Well, I guess this is my life, and how we live. So let's make the best of it. How would you like me to help decorate the Bed and Breakfast?"

"How do you know about it?"

"I heard you and Henri talking one night about it. I'd like to help, really."

"Well, you could if you really wanted to. We found a place and need some ideas. You could get started on them and see what happens from there."

"Good, I'll do that. We're going to build one of the best B & B's in Cascade. People will come from all over. I'll do the cooking. You know I can do it now."

"Make the plans and we'll start drawing up the papers for Henri to look at, too."

"I think a miniature golf course would be good, right next door, too. That way, there would be something for them to do along with fishing and relaxing. What do you think? I've drawn up some pictures of things you could use for each hole. Just an idea, Blair."

"It's a great idea. We'll get working with Henri on this right away. Then we just need to talk the bank into loaning us the money. But I feel good about it."

Both men beamed when they looked at each other. They worked well together.

The next two months flew by. Jim grew fonder of the boys each day. While the boys were in school, he would draw things for the rooms for the B&B. He had quite a stack of papers ready to show Blair when he had the time to look. He was already done with the sketches he'd drawn for the golf course.

When Blair finally got a chance to sit down to discuss everything with Jim, he saw all the work Jim had done and couldn't believe how great things would look if Jim helped them get it ready. He told his lover that the meeting was set up with the banker and he'd find out the next day. 

That night in bed, Jim could tell that Blair was nervous, so he made sweet love to him, letting him just relax. He licked, sucked and bit his way down Blair's sexy body until Blair was ready to blow without his cock ever being touched. 

"Jim, come on."

"I want this to be slow and easy, baby."

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that. I love you, too." And that was the last words spoken as Jim took Blair's cock into his mouth and gave him the best blow-job that he had ever had. When he was done, Jim waited a little while and then got Blair interested again and then started preparing him. God, he loved fucking Blair. It was like being in a dream state. Jim was one of the happiest people in the world. 

That night, he just lay there, holding Blair and letting him relax so he wouldn't be so nervous for the meeting the next day. The B&B was huge, and they would have lots of room for the boys. In fact, there was a separate house in the back of it, where they could live and give the boys privacy. Jim loved those boys so much, and knew that they were wild about him, too. At first, they were a little awkward, but they had gotten past that and now were happy to have each other. He was indeed a very happy man. Life was good. The golf course was far enough away from the bed and breakfast that it wouldn't be waking up their guests. 

The next night, Jim was a nervous wreck waiting for Blair to get home and tell him the news. Finally when Blair got home, Jim saw the look on his face and said, "Baby, you got it?"

"Baby, I got it!" Blair shouted as he jumped into the older man's arms and hugged his body with his legs wrapped around Jim's waist. 

As they sat and had dinner with the boys, he noticed that something was wrong with Blair. "All right, I'm about to bust here. What's wrong? Tell me."

"Jim, I have something to tell you…" 

All the children stopped eating and watched in fear. They really loved Jim and didn't want him leaving. 

"What's wrong?" Jim asked, nervously. 

"Let's go into the living room and talk about it there."

"Sure, okay. We'll be back in a few minutes, guys. Will, could you watch Mason for us?"

"Sure, Dad." Will said sadly. 

Jim could feel the tension in the air. He didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, he knew that the kids knew about it, too. Oh fuck… He's fallen for someone else.

"Sit down, Jim." Blair began, pointing to the sofa. 

Jim sat down, nervously and waited as patiently as he could.

Blair started pacing, looked at Jim, looked away and then started pacing again. Finally he said, "Jim I… Jim, I… Jim, I…"

"Just tell me, Blair."

"I forgot your birthday."

"That's it?" Jim jumped up grabbed Blair around the waist and pulled him into his body. "I thought you were dumping me."

"You are so damn good for my ego. You never have to worry about me dumping you." 

The boys watched from the doorway, as their fathers kissed and they all gave each other high-five's. They were thrilled that they were safe for another month or so with their new dad. They hoped that by the time Jim finally discovered the truth, he would be so attached to them all, that he would never be able to leave them. 

"Okay, how about we go out and celebrate?"

"Blair, I don't think we should leave the kids alone." Jim said. 

"Dad, why can't we ask Mari, next door?" Will asked. 

"I swear this boy has a thing for our new neighbor. She's a cop and Will spends an awful lot of time over there helping out."

"Sure, we could ask her. Do you know her number, Will?"

"She gave Dad her number one day, get it from him."

"A woman gave you her number? And you didn't bother to mention that to me?" Blair said while glaring at Jim. 

Jim gave the number to Will, so he could call for them. 

"Geeze, Chief. I told her about us and said she understood after that. She didn't know we were a couple. You jealous?" Jim asked smiling. 

"You better believe it. No one, and I mean no one gets to be with you, but me."

"I love a possessive man. And I love being possessed. I love you, Blair."

"I love you back."

There was a knock at the door and Jim left his love's arms and opened it to find Mari Martino standing there. "Hey. Will tells me that you need a sitter for tonight, is that right?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming on such short notice, Mari."

"Not to worry. And this must be the infamous Blair?" Holding her hand out, she took Blair's hand into hers and shook strongly and said, "Nice to meet you, Blair. I'm Mari Martino."

"Very nice to meet you, Mari. I hope the boys don't drive you nuts while we're gone."

"They'll be fine, where will you be going?"

"We'll be at the steak house in town, and then at the bar down the street from there. If you need us, the numbers are by the phone."

"That's fine, Blair. Go and have a good time."

Jim walked towards Mari and said, "Would you keep an especially close eye on Mason tonight, he was crying for me. And I don't want him to be upset if he woke up and needed me."

"Dad, don't worry so much." Will said pushing both dads out the door. 

"Fine, we get the picture. We'll be back around midnight. Thank you again, Mari." Blair said smiling. 

"Have fun and we planned on having fun, too."

Blair had to physically push Jim to the truck. "Come on, hot shot, let's get out of here. You spend way too much time with the kids."

"Blair, doesn't it bother you to leave them?"

"Sure, but we need to have our time alone, too. I want to wine and dine you."

"I can live with that." Jim said smiling, while blushing. God, how I love this man.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated and ordered steaks, baked potatoes and salads. They even splurged and ordered some wine. 

"I'm going to let you get away with it this time, since it's your birthday, man. But do you know how much fat is in these pieces of meat and the butter on the baked potatoes?"

"I try not to think about it."

"Well, not all of us are lucky enough to be built like a Greek god." Blair said laughing quietly.

"Blair, this is really nice of you. Thank you."

"I'm crazy about you, Jim. I'm really sorry I forgot about your birthday."

"Well, you've been busy getting everything ready for the new grand opening, right? You can't think of it all."

"I have a quick question to ask you, and you can tell me if I'm just nuts, but how is it, that you hear Mason when no one else does? You hear things way before the dogs do, and I just wondered if you've always been able to do that."

"How would I know? I have amnesia, remember? Wouldn't you know about me?"

"Yes, but I never realized that you could hear things better than others. Do you have any other heightened senses?"

"Yes, they're all heightened."

"All of them? You swear?"

"Yeah, why?" Jim asked honestly puzzled. 

"Because in college I studied about Sentinels and I think you might have some of the traits, only I was never aware before."

Blair went on to tell him all about Sentinels and Sir Richard Burton, the Explorer, not the Actor. When he was done, Jim just looked dumbfounded. 

"So you think you can help me fix this?"

"Why would you want to fix it?"

"Because it's a pain in the ass. I can hear what people say about everything and anything. It's embarrassing sometimes."

"We'll work on controlling that. But you never want to turn it off. It's a gift. You're a lucky man, James."

Jim leaned across the table and kissed Blair. Blair backed away in surprise, because this was the first time they had kissed in public. "I've never heard you call me James and it made me feel good that one of our sons is named after me."

"Well, it seemed only right, you know?" Why'd you say that? This just keeps getting worse.

They ate dinner quietly and held hands now and then. Blair found it most romantic that Jim was doing this. Jesus, you went and fell in love. Fuck…

When dinner was done, they decided to go home, and rest for the next day. They were very excited about the big day. Arriving home, they found Mari sound asleep with a book in her lap. 

Jim woke her up saying, "Hey there, ready to go home?"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I was tired. The boys were great tonight. Mason woke up once, but he went right back to sleep when Will rocked him in the rocking chair."

Jim headed into his room and picked him out of his crib and held him close. 

Mari looked at Blair and said, "First time out or what?"

"Yeah, the first time in a long time and he's really attached to Mason."

"He's very cute." Mari said blushing. "I'm sorry about asking him out the other day. I didn't know you were a couple."

"That's all right. Thanks a lot for everything." Blair said as he paid her and walked her home. When he got back to the house, he walked into the bedroom and saw a sleeping Sentinel on their bed with Mason in his arms. Blair picked Mason up and took him to his room and put him in his own bed. He leaned down and kissed him on the temple. Blair then went to check on the other boys and kissed each of them. He'd had so little time for them lately and he missed them. They were great kids, but now that Jim had taken charge they were really good kids. Smiling, he walked into their bedroom and stripped and climbed into bed. His intention was never to wake the other man up, he wanted him to sleep, but Jim woke, and asked, "How old am I?"

"Twenty-nine." Blair said smiling, as he kissed him and began to make love to him, as he'd never done. Somehow Blair knew that things would end soon and he was going to miss this man more than life itself. 

The three young boys, could hear love sounds coming from their Dad's room and they were happy for another night. Will said, "Do you think he might remember things soon?"

"I don't know." Jacob said, "but I hope not."

"Yeah, me, too." James said. "I really love him."

"Us, too." Will said quietly. 

Jim lay in bed and heard the boys say this and wondered what in the hell they were talking about, but he couldn't ask them right now, because then they'd find out about how he might be a Sentinel. This wouldn't be a good thing. He would have to remember to talk to Blair about it tomorrow. Maybe he and Blair had thought about splitting up before the amnesia. He'd have to find out. Those were his last thoughts as he fell to sleep in his love's arms.

 

>>

William Ellison called Simon Banks and said, "I want to see my son, I'll be there in two days. I want him back on the yacht. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir. I'll go pick him up myself." Shit… Shit…

"Carolyn, we need to go and pick Jim up right away. William is on his way to see him."

"Well, shit…" Carolyn said and called their steward.

 

>>

Opening Day

Blair woke to find Jim already out of bed and getting himself and the boys ready for the big opening. All right, Sandburg, you're going to tell him today, it's as simple as that. He should know and if he kicks your ass, you have it coming.

Once he was dressed and ready, he joined them in the kitchen and had a sad look on his face and his sons knew that today was the bad day. Will whispered, "Please, Dad?"

Jim turned around and said, "Please what?"

"He was just teasing with me." Blair said quickly. 

Will looked from one man to the next, totally confused and said, "I'll get the boys in the truck."

"Thanks, son." Blair said. 

"All right, what's wrong? I can see it on your face?"

"I have some things to tell you and you might not like me very much when I'm done."

"That could never happen. I adore you." Jim said sweetly as he pulled Blair into his arms. 

"Jim, please, let's not do this now. I need to keep my mind on business and tonight we'll talk. I promise, all right?"

"Okay, Blair. Whatever you want." Jim said quietly knowing that something had just happened. It didn't seem to be good, either. 

So, they went as a family to the Grand Opening of their new business, and for a short time forgot about personal things. Everyone in the town loved the golf course and the Bed and Breakfast had filled up the night before. They had hired a manager for the place to help Blair and Henri out. His name was Joel Taggert. Bookkeeping and hotel management were his forte. 

As the day flew by with all of the business and happiness at hand, no one had a clue as to the storm that was on its way. And her name was Carolyn. Having finally rented a limo in the closest town, they were able to drive to the small town and look for the place where James would be.

Jim grabbed his sleeping children and carried them to the truck, one at a time. Once he has all of them in the truck, he went back in to find Blair.

"Hey, man, have you seen our children?"

"Yes, I put them all in the truck. We're ready to go, are you?"

"Man, I'm more than ready. I'm exhausted. This was a great day wasn't it, Jim?"

"Yeah, it was a perfect day, Blair."

"I love you."

"I love you, back." Jim said smiling as he pulled Blair into his arms. The drive home was quiet. They were all tired. They still had two more hours before the sun went down and Jim planned on using that to his advantage. He was going to romance Blair in the moonlight tonight. 

 

>>

When they got to the house, there was a limo out front and Jim didn't really even pay attention to it, he pulled into the drive and parked. Getting out, he reached in for Will first since he was the biggest. Will woke up and said, "Dad, I'm not a baby you don't have to carry me."

"Fine by me, you're too damn heavy anyhow." 

Will saw the limo and the look on his other Dad's face and knew that they were here for Jim. "Hey, Dad, I love you."

"Will, what's wrong? Everything will be fine. I love you, too." Jim said trying to calm his oldest. He could hear Will's heart pounding in his little chest and he was worried. He then looked over at his love and saw a look of fear on his face and knew something was wrong. 

Jim stood up and looked over at the limo and one of the doors opened and he saw Carolyn standing there. He started walking into the house and said, "Hi, Carolyn. What are you doing here?"

Jim walked right back out and said, "Oh shit… The doctor said that my memory could come back at any time. I never really believed her, but I saw you standing there and I just knew you and who I was again. Fuck… Blair, I'm James Ellison. I'm married to this woman."

He walked up to Blair and said, "Thank you for taking me in and helping me and letting me get my memory back. Wait a minute… Why would you do that? Oh, I remember now. You're that sweaty carpenter that hates me. I can't believe you did that to me. Oh Jesus, Blair, you let me believe that I was in love with you. You told me these were our children. God, you let me believe that I was gay. Fuck…" 

Having said that, Jim punched Blair in the mouth and turned and walked towards the limo. Jim missed the tears in Blair and the boys' eyes. In turn, Blair and the boys missed the ones in Jim's eyes. 

Jim climbed into the limo and he heard Will, Jacob and James call out, "You said you'd never leave. You promised."

Jim put his face into his large hands and just sat there, heartbroken, because he knew he had fallen deeply and madly in love with this man and his children. But it had been a ruse to get back at him. He didn't want to look at his wife because he knew he'd see the disgust on her face, which would be earned. God, he slept with a man. How could he do that? 

Simon reached across the limo and said, "Jim, are you all right?"

"Of course he's not all right, Simon. He was fucking a man. Oh god, I hope you were. He wasn't fucking you, was he?" Carolyn asked. "You're father is going to just die when he hears this. 

Jim finally brought his face up and said, "Fuck you, Carolyn. I don't care about what you think. I'm filing for divorce as soon as we get back."

"Oh no you're not. If you don't want everyone to know about this, you'll shut up right now." She demanded. 

Jim leaned his head against the window of the limo and just rested until they got to the yacht. Once there, he climbed out of the car and got on board. He just wanted to go and lie down somewhere and die. But no, things had to get worse. His father walked up to him and said, "James, how are you? Did you enjoy your little vacation?" 

Jim looked at his dad strangely and realized that they all knew where he was the whole time and no one came for him. "No, Dad, I didn't. I just want to rest and be alone."

"James, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love. But you can't fall in love when you're already married and planning a family."

"What are you talking about?"

"Carolyn told me that she's pregnant."

Jim turned and looked at Carolyn and then looked at Simon and said, "I hope you have a lot of patience and money, Simon. She'll suck you dry of both. You're welcome to her."

Walking away, his father said, "James, this baby isn't yours?"

"No, Dad, I've been gone for the last four months and I didn't know who I was. I met someone and fell in love."

"So, bring her into the family. You don't need that stupid bitch you're married to."

"It's not that easy, Dad."

"You can do anything you want to, James, as long as you put your mind to it. And I have to tell you, I'm thrilled to have Carolyn out of the family. She was such a bitch."

"Dad, I'm really tired, I'm going to go and rest."

"We'll see you in the morning, son." William said as he watched the sad young man walk away from him. William picked up his cell phone and dialed Simon's number. 

"Banks."

"Banks, I want you to fill me in on what happened with my son. Give me the truth this time. I also want to know if you knew what was going on for the last four months."

"Sir, I don't know how to tell you this, but your son has gone and fallen in love with a man. He had amnesia and couldn't remember who or where he was."

"What?"

"I know it's a shock, sir, but he fell in love with him and he has four children."

"My son fell in love with a man, with four children, while having amnesia and no one saw fit to tell him what was going on?"

"Yes, sir."

"Simon, I want you and Carolyn off this yacht as of now. But first tell me this man's name."

"Sir, I'm not going to tell you, I don't want him hurt. He wasn't the only one that did something wrong."

"I don't want to hurt him. I want to talk to him."

"Fine, his name is Blair Sandburg and his number is 555-2510. I'll get Carolyn and we'll take one of the smaller boats and leave."

"Good idea, Simon. I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"I think I do, sir. She doesn't love Jim but she does love me."

"More power to you. Goodnight, Simon." William said as he hung up the phone. 

William dialed the number for Sandburg and Blair answered, "Sandburg."

"Blair Sandburg?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"My name is William Ellison and I'm James' Father. I wanted to talk to you about our James."

"Our James?" Blair asked frightened. 

"He's in a state of very deep depression. He's in love, Mr. Sandburg, so I would guess that would be with you. You're the only one he's been around, am I right?" 

"Yes, but I used him, sir."

"Well, make it up to him." William demanded, "Do you love him?"

"With everything that I am."

"Then we'll be docked for repairs tomorrow. Find a way to get there and don't let him think that you don't love him. He's already got one person that did that to him. He couldn't take another." William proceeded to tell him exactly where they would be docked. 

"I'll figure out something, sir. Thank you for telling me where he was."

William got off the telephone and tore parts of the boat out so that they would be stuck docked for a few days at least. This might be James' lucky year.

Blair called Brown to see if he knew anyone with a boat. Come to find out, someone from the coast guard owed Henri a big favor, so they all got ready. He and the boys, along with Brown, got onto the boat for the short trip to where the boats were docked. 

While they were in the boat, the Coast Guard told Henri that if they got a call, they would have to take it. Duty came before Henri's friend's love life. As they came closer to the boat, Jim was standing there in a very nice suit and could see the Coast Guard Boat filled with Henri, Blair and the boys. Jim found himself smiling for the first time since he'd come on board. He went to the end of the boat to await his love. 

The coast guard got a call and had to turn around. Well, Blair freaked out and jumped overboard. Jim watched him go; thankfully, Blair had a life jacket on. William walked up to his son and said, "Here."

Jim took the life jacket from William, put it on and jumped overboard. The Coast Guard said, "Another man overboard."

As they swam to each other, they called out each other's name. When they finally met, Jim held on to Blair for dear life. "Blair, don't ever lie to me again. Promise?"

"I promise, big man. I love you. Come home." Blair said as he kissed this romantic man of his. 

One of the Coast Guard men said, "It's a hell-of-a day at sea, sir."

Henri smiled as they watched the men kiss and waited to be picked up. He just knew that they would live happily ever after. They were perfect for each other. Damn it, I'm going to get the nerve up and ask Dr. Conner out on a date. I'm tired of being lonely.

Once the two men were picked up and taken to the yacht, the boys were allowed to board, also. William met his Grandsons-to-be. He was very impressed with the oldest one being named William. He spent a great deal of time talking to the boys, while the big boys got changed into something dry and warmer. Mason really liked his new Grandfather. 

In their room, Jim pulled Blair close and said, "What made you come after me?"

"I missed you so much. I knew I couldn't make it without you. The boys were heartbroken and I knew they wouldn't forgive me, ever."

Jim continued kissing Blair and pulled him over to the bed. "Jim, we can't do this with the boys right outside with your dad."

"I need you, baby. I need you right now." Jim could feel Blair humming with excitement.

There was a knock at the door and Jim said, "Dad, what do you need?"

"Don't use that tone with me, James Ellison. I expect you and Blair to be in the dining room in ten minutes, dressed and decent. We'll be expecting you."

Jim smiled at Blair and said, "I could hear him smiling. He likes you. He really likes the boys. I knew he would. I just love them so much."

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." Blair said kissing Jim once more before they walked out into the hall. 

When they got into the dining room, Jim could hear Will telling William that he'd like a fancy go-cart for Christmas. The twins were talking about a telescope and some other science ideas. Jim smiled at the four of them and when Mason saw him, he bounced on William's lap and said, "Daddy. Daddy."

"Hey, Mason. I missed you all so much." Jim held him close and then took each of the boys one by one into his arms and held them tight. "I'll never leave you again. I promise."

"Good, because we're a family." Will said. "Can I stay summers with Grandfather Ellison?"  
"How about just Grampa?"

"Okay, can I stay during the summer with Grampa?"

"We'll see how well you do in school." Jim said laughing while he and Blair sat down at the table to eat. 

"James, are you going to stay back home or stay here?" William asked. 

"We have a Bed and Breakfast to run, but I can help with some of the day to day business with Ellison Enterprises, too. I won't leave you out on a limb, Dad."

"I wasn't worried. I just wondered where home would be."

"We're going to build a new home by the Bed and Breakfast. Blair and I will design it and Henri can build it. It's going to be great. We'll even have a Father-in-law quarters."

"Sounds good to me, James. Now I'll leave you all to be a family."

"William, please sit with us, you're part our family now." Blair said shyly. 

It was just what William needed to hear. "Thank you, Blair. Now let's eat, boys."

Jim leaned in and said, "Can we talk about having a little baby girl?"

"Yeah, we can." Blair answered Jim, as he kissed him soundly. 

End Overboard


End file.
